mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Nobuo Tobita
is a Japanese seiyū from Mito. He is represented by Arts Vision. His blood-type is AB. He is most known for the roles of Kamille Bidan (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam), Albert Heinrich/004 (Cyborg 009 (2001)), and Sueo Maruo (Chibi Maruko-chan). His debut role is Bob in the 1982 TV anime Cybot Robotchi. Roles Anime *''Angelique'' (Lumiale) *''Beast Wars'' (Terrorsaur and Quickstrike) *''Bleach'' (Narrator, Kurodo) *''Bonobono'' (Shimatchū Oji-san, other voices) *''Captain Tsubasa'' (Ken Wakashimazu) *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' (Sueo Maruo) *''Code Geass'' (Clovis La Britannia) *''Cyborg 009'' (Albert Heinrich/004) *''Detective School Q'' (Yutaka Saburōmaru) *''Digimon Xros Wars'' (Mad Leomon) *''Makai Senki Disgaea'' (Captain Gordon) *''Earthian'' (Hoshino) *''FAKE'' (Randy "Ryo" MacLean) *''Fish in the Trap'' (Kawakara) *''Flame of Recca'' (Domon Ishijima) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' (Tomo) *''Gankutsuou'' (Baptistin) *''GetBackers'' (Kuroudou Akabane) *''Hakuouki'' (Sannan Keisuke) *''Hellsing (OVA)'' (The Major) *''Hiwou War Chronicles'' - Sai *''I Can Hear the Sea'' (Taku Morisaki) *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' (Kyura) *''Kiddy Grade'' (Sinistra) *''Kimera'' OVA (Kimera) *''Kirby of the Stars'' (Cook Kawasaki, Kabu, Kine, Samo, King Arthur, Akoru, Doro, Crowmon, Amon, Gabon, Macho-san, Master Pengy, Bonkers, Owalt Desney, Post Office Chief Moso) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' (Shin'ichi) *''Lord Leon'' OVA (Choujin Locke/Locke the Superman) *''Madara'' (Shamon) *''Magician's Academy'' (Hapsiel) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (Seiya Uribatake) *''Rockman EXE'' (Raoul) *''Microman'' (Edison) *''Miracle Girls'' (Kōhei Yamagishi) *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (Ulube Ishikawa) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray'' (Rondo Ghina Sahaku) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' (Kamille Bidan) *''Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam'' (Kamille Bidan) *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' (Mathis Walker) *''Naruto'' (Ebisu) *''Naruto: Shippuden'' (Ebisu and Zetsu) *''Oh My Goddess!'' (Toshiyuki Aoshima) *''Okane ga nai'' (Kaoruko Someya) *''Otaku no Video'' (Yamaguchi) *''Persona -trinity soul-'' (Kimoto Yūji) *''Please Save My Earth'' (Daisuke Dobashi and Hiiragi) *''Saber Marionette J, ''Saber Marionette J Again Saber Marionette J to X (Obiichi Soemon and Yang Ming) *''Sailor Moon'' (Jinta Araki (114), Yamagishi (145), Honjo (154)) *''Sailor Moon Supers: The Movie'' (Poupelin) *''Saint Seiya'' (Aries Shion) *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (Fubuki) *''Shakugan no Shana'' (Dantalion) *''Slayers REVOLUTION'' (Zuuma) *''SoltyRei'' (Ashley Links) *''Super Milk-chan'' (Dr. Eyepatch) *''Tekkaman Blade'' (both Pegas and Tekkaman Dagger) *''Tekkaman Blade II'' (Pegas II) *''The Marshmallow Times'' (Nats) *''Tokimeki Memorial Only Love'' (Misao Kurotokage) *''Tekkaman Blade'' (Sei) *''Uta Kata'' (Sei Tōdō) *''Transformers SuperLink'' (Nightscream) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (Kiwami Warashibe) Games *''Another Century's Episode'' series (Kamille Bidan) *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' (Captain Gordon) *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (Logos) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Vayne Solidor) *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (Sannan Keisuke) *Hakuoki Zuisouroku (Sannan Keisuke) *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (PSP) (Sannan Keisuke) *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (PS3) (Sannan Keisuke) *Hakuoki Yugiroku (Sannan Keisuke) *''Knuckle Heads'' (Rob Vincent, Gregory Darrell) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam'' (Kamille Bidan) *''Super Robot Wars'' series- (Kamille Bidan, Son Ganlon) *''Tales of Destiny'' (Berselius) Dub *''Power Rangers: Turbo'' (Clockster) *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' (Quagmire) *''Spider-Man 3'' (Hoffman) *''The Simpsons'' (Milhouse Van Houten, Dr. Frink) *''Transformers Animated'' (Captain Fanzone, Soundwave) *''Watchmen'' (Ozymandias) Tokuatsu *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (Bloodsucker Imagin) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (Kagekamuro) *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (Buredoran) External links * * *Arts Vision Category:1959 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Mito, Ibaraki ar:نوبُو توبيتا es:Nobuo Tobita ko:도비타 노부오 ja:飛田展男 ru:Тобита, Нобуо zh:飛田展男